Prince of the night
by Goldendarkness123
Summary: Hiccup is a vampire, a monster of the night. He thinks he will never fall in love that is until one cold New Year's eve night when he sees a boy with the warmest smile and the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes and hair. His name Jackson Overland.


Prince of the night

**A/N: I have wanted to make this for so long and I intended it to be a short one shot not too long but not too short so I had to speed things up a bit. There will be a few random time skips to speed the story up a bit since I want it to be in the 2000 word to 3000 area so just for a heads up… there it is.**

**Have a happy reading.**

**Boop.**

Hiccup by far was not thinking that he would ever fall in love. The thought of having someone by your side to accompany you in the night never even crossed his mind. Not in the slightest. That was until he saw that chocolate brown hair that matched so perfectly with his chocolate eyes and that warm smile that can melt even the coldest hearts. Unfortunately for him, Hiccup had a pretty darn cold heart considering he was dead.

Yeah you heard me right.

Dead…

As a doornail…

Hiccup is what you would call a vampire; creature of the night and born under the shadow of the moon. As far as he could remember he has been like this all his life. He is nothing like the Twilight nonsense teenage girls like to squeal about. He needed blood to live but he refused to drink from humans so he had to settle for stealing from blood banks. He had a pale face, enough to contrast with his forest green eyes and prominent freckles littered across his face.

If fact his real name isn't even Hiccup, he took it as an alias to hide his original name, Henry.

Anyways back onto the story.

Hiccup could not believe his eyes when the brown haired boy passed him on a cold New Year's Eve. His brown hair flipping through the harsh winds, brown eyes warm with kindness despite the below freezing weather around him, and that smile of his that he only saw for a second but was burned into his memory like a brand on a cow.

The whitest and most wonderful smile you can ever imagine.

Hiccup could only think of one word as he passed him in the dark, cobblestoned street.

Beautiful.

Hiccup swiftly turned around, auburn hair sweeping across forest green eyes, to search for the mystery man but with all the hustle and bustle of New Year's he was already gone amidst the crowd.

Hiccup had lost him.

Hiccup looked at the area where the boy stood before shoving his hands in his too big jacket and turning around.

"Guess it's back to finding some dinner." He whispered before disappearing into the night.

~Line break~

"Class I'd like to announce that we have a new student joining this class, Mr. Overland would you mind coming to the front?"

Hiccup wasn't paying the slightest attention to his homeroom teacher he was too busy doodling dragons in his science notebook. Hey, even vampires needed education.

You see Hiccup had a weird fascination with dragons; they reminded him so much of himself, thought of as a monster but really friendly when you get to know them. People nowadays are too shallow to see beyond the looks and into the real person inside.

"Tch." Hiccup scoffed.

There was one dragon that fascinated him the most though. It was said to be the offspring of lightening and death itself. With its jet black scales and terrifying demeanor it scares anyone off just by looking at it.

The Night Fury.

In some ways it reminded him of himself. Born of the night and bred to kill was right up his alley apparently. At least that is what society deemed him to be.

Hiccup didn't even glance up to look at the new student. Whispers were erupting all around him especially from the group in the back.

Oh yes, the notorious idiots made up of Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. Perfect names for them am I right?

They bullied anyone who didn't seem cool to them and that included little old Hiccup.

Anways…

A boy around the age of 17 walked into the classroom with a blue hoodie adorning his body and the hood over his head. He seemed to be nervous for some reason.

"Okay Jackson, introduce yourself." Our homeroom teacher said. "Jackson" walked up to the front of the room and stood there nervously. He seemed to be deciding on something.

He then pulled down his hood and faced the classroom. Hiccup heard girls squeal in delight and finally, taking his face out of his notebook, looked up at the boy.

He couldn't' believe his eyes.

This was the boy from New Year's Eve.

His breath hitched as he saw a familiar set of brown eyes and hair and the smile that could light up any room.

"Hello my name is Jackson Overland, I would prefer to be called Jack by the way," he sent a playful glare to the teacher and she laughed.

"And if anyone would like to know," Hiccup could have sworn that Jack's eyes landed on him before he sent a wink in his direction and then turned back to look at the rest of the class, flashing the biggest, whitest, grin he could muster.

"I'm single."

The class erupted into chaos.

~Line break~

Hiccup saw him later at lunch. He was sitting with a whole lot of girls who were trying to flirt with him and I mean who wouldn't.

Jack seemed to sense someone was watching him and trailed his eyes over to Hiccup. He grinned like the Cheshire Cat. Jack excused himself from the table despite the pleas to stay and walked over to Hiccup.

"Hey." Jack greeted.

"Hey." Hiccup greeted back not knowing how else to respond.

"I saw you in my homeroom class, you're Hiccup right? I like your name." Jack said.

Hiccup would have blushed if he could have.

"T-thanks, you s-should hear my whole n-name, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, a mouthful right?" He stuttered out. Jack found it cute how shy the boy was but didn't remark on it.

"Wow, what a name. Can you show around a bit I'm kind of new to this whole school thing?" Jack asked. Hiccups face contorted in confusion.

"Have you never been to school before?" Hiccup inquired. What did Jack do with his time? I mean Hiccup could just roam the night looking for his next dinner at least.

"Well yes and no. I was homeschooled before this; my father, North, taught me everything I needed to know until suddenly he decided that I needed to have more of a social life and dumped me here." Jack explained. Hiccups face visibly scowled at the hearing of the word "father".

Stoick, his father, was by no means good. Hiccup grew up living in fear of him. He was disgusted when he found out about Hiccup being part of the undead and he threw him out, but not before sending some pretty hurtful words in Hiccups direction. Calling him a monster and spitting out that he should never have been born can give even the best of people some pretty hard-core daddy issues.

Hiccup quickly replaced his scowl with a crooked smile and took Jack's arm.

"Well I guess I'll have to show you around then." It may not look like it but if Hiccup's heart could beat it would be going a mile a minute.

Jack nodded and followed Hiccup.

Hiccup showed him the basics of the school. Where the gym, library, drama room were etcetera, etcetera. They ended their tour at the front of the art room.

"This must be your favourite class, huh Hic? Jack teased. Hiccup went into the flusters.

"W-what makes y-you say that? And what's with t-that nickname?" Hiccup managed to stutter out. Jack rolled his eyes at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you kidding me, don't tell me you didn't catch me staring at your dragon sketched in class today? They're really good you know I almost mistaked you for a professional." Jack rolled out.

Hiccup had never been complimented on his work before. I mean who was there to compliment him? He was a loner, he didn't have any friends and why should he? He is a monster after all.

"Thanks, Jack." Hiccup managed to say without stuttering, a personal accomplishment in his opinion.

"Don't mention it." Jack said. Jack eyes lingered on his for five whole seconds, reflecting an emotion Hiccup couldn't put his finger on before he broke eye contact with Hiccup.

"Well it seems like my next class is about to start and I don't want to be late on my first day, wish me luck." Jack grinned. Hiccup grinned back.

"Wishing you the best, Frosty." Hiccup remarked.

"Frosty?"

"Hey if I get a nickname then you do too." Hiccup joked. Jack flashed him a toothy grin and flung his bag over his back.

"See you later then_, Hic_."

And at that moment Hiccup new that he was not doubt about it, head over heels, hopelessly in love with the boy known as Jackson Overland.

~Line break~

(Jack P.O.V)

Jack could not keep in his enthusiasm as he left the school building. He met so many new faces and one slightly more attractive new face at school today. He couldn't wait to tell North.

He skipped into his house and dropped his heavy bag on the floor, this must have alarmed North to his presence as he was pulled into a bone crushing hug by North.

"Nice to see you too, North." Jack gasped from within the strong hold of his adoptive father.

Yes, _adoptive_. You see Jack when he was at the age of 14 he lost his real mother and father along with his sister to a house fire. North and his wife, Toothania were generous enough to take him in as their adoptive son along with another of their adopted sons, Aster.

"Jack my boy! How was your day?" North asked in a thick Russian accent. He stared at Jack with big blue eyes filled with wonder.

"It was great! I met a lot of new people and this boy Hiccup, he is really cool." Jack said excitingly.

"Great! Come sit down we have lunch ready for you." North offered. Jack put his hand up.

"Sorry, North I'm gonna have to pass, first days are not as easy as you think, I have a bucket load of homework." Jack refused politely. North frowned but nodded in understandment.

Jack dragged his bag upstairs and opened his door. He threw down his bag and slumped on his bed. No matter how hard he tried though his thoughts kept wandering back to Hiccup. Something felt off about him and Jack couldn't shake the feeling. He decided to sleep it off.

In his dream he seemed to be in a small dark alleyway, he saw Hiccup and what seemed like to be him standing very close to each other, huddled in a corner. Hiccup stared hungrily at him; no care in his eyes and his other self didn't seem to mind as he opened up is jacket and through it to the floor, exposing his bare neck.

Jack was extremely confused as to what was going on until he saw Hiccup plunge is mouth into his other self's neck and blood began to seep from it which Hiccup greedily drunk up. His other self seemed to start to smooth over Hiccups hair with his hand.

Jack stood frozen in place as his other self started to get pale and try to pry Hiccup off him. Hiccup didn't seem to budge. Before Jack could even move a step to intervene he was ripped out of his dream back into reality.

Jack shot straight up and looked down at his hands.

They were shaking.

He grabbed his neck protectively. But he couldn't shake the feeling of the fangs imbedded in his skin.

No matter how hard he tried to forget he kept getting this warm feeling whenever he though about Hiccup even after the dream he still had butterfly's thinking about him and his forest green eyes.

And at that moment Jack realized that he, Jackson Overland, was without a doubt, head over heels, hopelessly in love with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, a vampire.

~Line break~

"Hiccup will you go on a date with me."

Hiccup couldn't believe his ears.

"W-what?" He stammered. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Hiccup. Will. You. Go. On. A. Date. With. Me?" Jack deadpanned.

Huccup, once again, was at a loss for words. His mind was running at the speed of light contemplating his options.

Why is he asking this? What could I have that he finds attractive? What if it's joke? Who would love a monster like me?

All these things ran through Hiccups mind as Jack stood there waiting for an answer.

"Not getting younger here Hic." Jack said. Hiccup looked into those warm brown eyes and knew his answer right away.

"Yes."

~Line break~

"So where are you taking me?" Hiccup asked. Jack smiled and kept walking through the cobblestone path of the downtown area.

"It's a secret."

"Oh come on." Hiccup whined. Jack smiled inwardly at how cute Hiccup was being still pushing the fact that he was a vampire to the far corners of his mind. He wouldn't think about that, not now.

Jack led Hiccup to the front of a restaurant entrance and ushered Hiccup in.

Jack had strong connections with the owner of the restaurant since the owner was Jack's brother himself.

The restaurant was called _The Warren_ and was a spring styled restaurant. Jack and Hiccup entered the restaurant and were met by Aster himself.

"'Ay mate what're you doin' her'?" Aster asked. Jack took Aster by the arm and whispered something Hiccup couldn't hear.

"Got it, mate." Aster said before giving Hiccup a grin and showing them their table.

"What did you tell him?" Hiccup asked.

Jack gave him one of his signature grins.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Two orders of appetizers which happened to be shrimp and halfway through their meal Hiccup finally got to see what Jack was talking about.

A few violinist and cello players arrived through the front door and started playing classical music around Hiccup and Jack. Jack looked at Hiccup and stood up from his chair. He held out his hand to Hiccup.

"May I have this dance?"

"You may."

Hiccup rose from his seat and put his hands in Jack's. They dance gracefully to the music and spun around for what seemed like hours. It seemed like they were the only two in the room, dancing to the sounds of the music. Jack looked into Hiccup's eyes and Hiccup looked into Jack.

Jack's eyes trailed down to Hiccup's lips and Hiccup followed suit and in one split second they were kissing. Pation was flowing through the both of them, Jack's heart beating rapidly and Hiccups skin crawling with goose bumps.

And at that moment they knew that they were both without a doubt, head over heel, hopelessly in love with each other, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

~Line break~

Hiccup and Jack were exiting the building, thanking Aster for the music, and paying the bill. It had gotten colder since they entered and they had to bundle up, or at least Jack had to.

Hiccup and Jack walked on the oh so familiar cobblestone path and held each other's hands, the world around them a blur as they only saw each other. That was until Hiccup's hunger got the best of him. Hiccup hunched over clutching his stomach in pain. The last time he had drunk blood was over a month ago and the pain had slowly been eating at him.

Jack held him in concern.

"Hiccup! What's wrong?" Jack asked panicked. Hiccup waved a hand above his head.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." he repeated. Jack didn't buy it.

"No you're not! Here let me put you down." Jack helped Hiccup to an alleyway that seemed eerily familiar but he couldn't put his finger on why. He set Hiccup down and checked for any injuries.

"Jack, I'm fine really." Hiccup reassured giving Jack a weak smile.

"No you're not and you know it." Jack said. Hiccup looked up at him with guilty eyes.

"Jack there is something I have to tell you." Hiccup whispered. Jack knew what was to come so he put his hand up to stop Hiccup.

"Don't worry, Hic, I know. I know that you are a vampire." Jack said. Hiccups eyes widened to the size of saucers. Jack would have laughed in other circumstances.

"H-how did you?" Hiccup sputtered.

"I don't exactly know myself, let's just say I saw it in a dream but that's not of importance right now. When was the last time you drank blood, Hiccup?" Jack asked. Never had Hiccup heard him so serious.

"Last month." Hiccups eyes were down casted. Jack scoffed.

Then Jack did the last thing Hiccup expected him to do, he took off his jacket.

"What are you-"Hiccups eyes widened in realization and he scrambled away from Jack.

"Jack… no." Hiccup said.

"It's the only way, you are gonna starve to death otherwise." Jack said.

"I-I can't. Not to you." Hiccup whispered.

"Yes, you can. Please Hiccup I am not letting you die here." Jack pleaded. Hiccup shook his head. Jack rolled his eyes and picked Hiccup up.

And then he slapped him.

Hiccup looked at Jack enraged and his fangs shot out in defense. Jack smiled at this. A small sad smile as he finally recalled why this place looked so familiar, it was from his dream and as far as he remembered it didn't go well for him. But he didn't care. As long as Hiccup was alive he would give up his life willingly.

Hiccup looked up at Jack fangs outstretched, eyes devoid of any care. He was no longer the Hiccup Jack knew and loved, this was the monster inside of him and that monster wanted blood.

He looked at the feast of flesh before him before he sank his teeth into Jack's neck. Drinking up all the blood he can get.

It was surprisingly less painful that Jack thought it would be. Hiccup drank gulp after gulp of his blood and soon Jack was getting lightheaded. He tried to push Hiccup off him thinking that he had enough but the boy would not budge. His efforts became weaker and weaker as more of his blood was drained out of his system. He could hear the blood draining out of his system.

"Hiccup, that's enough."

No response.

"H-Hiccup stop!"

No response.

"Hiccu-"Jack's eyes widened as Hiccup took one last gulp and he went limp in Hiccups arms.

~Line break~

Hiccup felt rejuvenated. He had not felt so good in a long time. He was no longer hungry and he felt amazing. He needed to find Jack and tell him he was better. Hiccup looked around for Jack and didn't see him anywhere. He took a step forward and stepped in something wet. He looked down and saw red. Hiccup was extremely confused until he saw where the trail of red came from.

His eyes widened.

Jack lay on the floor drenched in what may be his blood. He was deathly pale and he didn't seem to be moving or breathing.

Hiccup's breath hitched as he ran over to where Jack laid.

"Oh no ,no, NO, Jack!" He checked his pulse. Nothing.

"Jack come on stay with me!" Hiccup voice was filled with desperation as he pumped Jack's chest trying to get his heart to work.

"COME ON YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE I HAVE LEFT DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!" Hiccup screamed voice cracking from the sheer volume of his voice.

Hiccup pounded Jack's checks with his fist knowing all his attempts were futile.

Jack was dead, and he did it.

He kept repeating those lines in his head.

Jack's dead, Jack's dead, Jack's dead, Jack's dead, JACK'S DEAD!

This was all his fault, his father was right he is a monster. Fresh tears poured from his eyes. His one and only love, dead, because of the monster that he is.

There is no way to save hi-

Wait there is one way. He had heard from other vampires that you can turn a mortal into a vampire if you let him drink your blood. But could Hiccup really doom Jack to an immortal life of _this. _It wasn't his choice to make, but it's not like he can ask Jack.

A forced chuckle croaked out of Hiccup's throat. So it's either living without his one and only love, the only person in the world worth living for or make Jack into a monster like him. It wasn't even for sure that Jack would keep his memories. Fate was a cruel mistress indeed.

Hiccup sat in the damned dark alleyway for what seemed like hours and if anyone had been around to hear him they would have heard the fainted of whispers say,

"I'm sorry, Jack." before he plunged his fangs into his wrist.

~Line break~

Jack awoke to an unfamiliar surrounding. He was sitting on an iced lake in the middle of a forest. He looked around in confusion before he laid eyes on a small figure across from him. He slowly stood up and walked over to said figure and tapped him gently.

The figure shifted and begrudgingly turned his head. His eyes widened and Jack thought he had nice green eyes.

"Jack, you're awake!" the boy shouted geefully. Jack cocked his head.

"Jack? Is that my name? Can you tell me what I'm doing here?" Jack inquired.

The boys smile faded from his face and it was replaced with a frown, his eyes started to tear up.

"Woah, hey there what's wrong?" Jack asked not undstanding what caused this change in emotion.

"It's nothing." Hiccup whispered. He had full heartily not expected Jack to forget him, his hopes were crushed where Jack spoke. The Jack he knew was no longer there. Hiccup now had time after his outburst to take a good look at Jack. His eyes widened even more at Jack's appearance.

Jack's hair was no longer brown it was not shockingly white, as white as snow. His eyes were not chocolate brown but icy blue and his skin is much paler than before. The only thing that hasn't changed is his smile, it could still light up and room. Hiccup let his eyes fall on Jack's no icy blue ones and he knew what he had to do.

"Hello, my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III and your name is Jack Frost, welcome to the world of vampires, Jack." Hiccup said trying to hold back the tears of being forgotten. He had thought the nickname was the best way to go if he was going to give Jack a new name, an alias.

Jack couldn't help but feel he was forgetting something as he looked at the boy in front of him known as Hiccup.

And then it clicked.

Memories began to flood back into his mind like a hurricane and he clutched his head in pain as he dropped to the floor.

Hiccup ran to his past lover's side and held him.

"Jack! What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, worry evident in his voice. Jack stopped clutching his head and looked at Hiccup.

Hiccup felt his heart stop for a second time. That was the same look he had gotten when he and Jack first met. He hesitantly brought Jack from the floor to his feet.

"Jack?" Hiccup asked, hoping that _his_ Jack would respond.

"Yes Hic?" Jack smiled at Hiccup and Hiccup burst into tears.

"Jack!" He screamed. Hiccup had his Jack back, and nothing could keep them apart again.

"Hiccup I love you." Jack whispered in Hiccups ear.

"And I love you too." Hiccup whispered back.

And at the moment Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III and Jack Frost knew that they were both without a doubt, head over heels, hopelessly, in love with each other, and not even death itself could keep them apart ever again.

~Line break~

**A/N: And that's it. I finished it, I have had this idea in my mind for so long and I finally got the chance to do it. You know I should be studying for a test right now but fuck it fanfiction waits for no one. You peeps have a nice day or night, wherever you are. See ya next time.**

**Kittyface.**


End file.
